happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dino-Sore Days
"Dino-Sore Days" is an episode of Happy Tree Friends that resembles a 1920s animated silent feature, possibly based on the Mickey Mouse cartoon, Steamboat Willie. Plot Back in prehistoric times, before he was frozen in ice, Cro-Marmot exits his cave, carrying behind him a large club. After a little dancing, he becomes hungry and his stomach begins growling. He spots the remains of a dead and decaying dinosaur and gets ready to eat, placing a bib with a picture of a dinosaur on it around his neck. He puts what he thinks is the skin of the dead creature between two rocks, as a type of sandwich, but he actually places the two rocks around a living dinosaur's tail. He takes a huge bite out of the tail, enraging the beast. Cro-Marmot eventually figures out he's eating the wrong animal and bids the living dinosaur farewell after taking its tail out of his mouth. Not satisfied, the dinosaur grabs Cro-Marmot's head in its mouth and starts kicking his back until Cro-Marmot's intestines fall out of his stomach. Cro-Marmot uses his club to knock the beast unconscious and run away, but the dinosaur soon gives chase. Cro-Marmot runs to the edge of a cliff, trapping himself. He spots a tree on a nearby cliff and begins pulling his intestines out of his stomach. He uses his intestines as a lasso and hooks one of the branches of the tree. Cro-Marmot sticks his tongue out at the dinosaur as he swings to safety, but he is soon consumed by a passing pterodactyl which chews him to death and sucks up his intestines like spaghetti. The pterodactyl flies to a nest and regurgitates Cro-Marmot's remains to its three babies. Before the episode ends, we see one of the baby pterodactyls wearing a bib with a picture of Cro-Marmot on it. Deaths *A dead dinosaur is found. *Cro-Marmot is chewed apart by a pterosaur. Injuries #A dinosaur's tail is chewed on by Cro-Marmot. #Cro-Marmot's abdomen is ripped open and his severed intestines fall out. Goofs *Pterosaurs cannot chew, but it is clearly seen that this one did(some Pterosaurs do have teeth, however). *After Cro-Marmot head is outside the dinosaur's mouth, his ears disappear and he seems much taller. *When Cro-Marmot took a big bite of the dinosaur's tail, look closely at the mouth. The tail's not in it, it look's like it's on Cro-Marmot's left cheek. *When Cro-Marmot takes the dinosaur's tail out of his mouth, its arm appears to be protruding from the side of the glove instead of the hole. *As Cro-Marmot walks up to the dead creature, he leaves his club several feet behind him. However, when the dinosaur tries to kill him, he picks the club up from right next to him. *When Cro-Marmot is walking outside his cave, the background seems to be 3D. Back then, 3D animation didn't exist until CGI came around in the 1990s, making this unusable to view in the olden days Trivia *This is the only episode to date that shows Cro-Marmot not encased in ice, with the exception of Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! where he appears as a picture on Flaky's watch. Further, this is the only episode where Cro-Marmot is shown experiencing any pain. *This is one of only three episodes where Cro-Marmot has had a confirmed death, the other being From Hero to Eternity. He has debatable deaths in Concrete Solution, Wrath of Con, and Class Act . *It is also notable that Cro-Marmot has Mickey Mouse nose, gloves and shoes. *This is one of the episodes Kenn Navarro didn't direct. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe